Mimpi yang Sempurna
by Enji86
Summary: Bagaimana Rye dan Sherry bertemu dan bagaimana mereka berdua berakhir. Semi-AU, semacam Rye's POV, hitam di awalnya, manis di akhirnya. Chapter 2 : Epilog. Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer :**

Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.

**Catatan Penulis :**

Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!

* * *

><p><strong>Mimpi yang Sempurna<strong>

By Enji86

**Prolog**

Malam itu begitu tenang, begitu damai, dengan hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi memainkan rambut seorang laki-laki yang sedang mengawasi jalanan di bawahnya dari atas sebuah gedung bertingkat. Sebuah senapan dengan penyangga berada di depannya. Senapan itu merupakan senapan yang biasanya digunakan para sniper untuk memangsa targetnya. Dia mengamati jalanan di bawahnya lewat teropong senapannya sejenak lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke jam tangannya. Dia benar-benar ingin menghela nafas saat ini tapi dia menahan dirinya karena saat ini dia tidak sedang sendirian. Dia memang harus selalu kelihatan dingin dan berbahaya jika berada di sekitar anggota Organisasi Hitam yang lain. Namun sebenarnya itu tidak terlalu sulit karena dia memang selalu terlihat seperti itu dimanapun dia berada. Dia hanya tersenyum pada orang-orang tertentu seperti James yang merupakan bosnya, Jodie yang merupakan teman masa kecilnya dan Akemi yang sekarang sedang dipacarinya agar dia bisa menyusup ke dalam Organisasi Hitam.

Rye, begitulah nama sandi laki-laki tersebut, mencuri pandang ke partnernya yang duduk di sebelahnya dalam diam dan sepertinya sedang berpikir keras. Dia tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa seorang gadis berusia 17 tahun sudah menjadi bagian dari organisasi kriminal macam Organisasi Hitam dan bahkan sudah mempunyai nama sandi. Dia mengamati rambut gadis itu. Warna rambutnya benar-benar khas dan unik. Dia tidak pernah melihat warna rambut seperti itu sebelumnya. Dia merasa rambut itu kelihatan sangat cantik dan dia ingin sekali menyentuhnya, walaupun dia tidak ingin mengakuinya. Bagaimanapun juga, dia membenci gadis ini karena dia juga sama kotornya dengan organisasi yang menaunginya.

Tiba-tiba mata gadis itu membesar dan dia segera merogoh kantong jaketnya yang berwarna hitam, mengeluarkan notes kecil dan pensil dari dalamnya dan mulai menggambar sesuatu di notesnya. Rye bisa menebak pasti gadis di sebelahnya ini baru saja mendapatkan ide untuk penelitiannya. Dia memang diberi tahu bahwa partnernya kali ini adalah salah seorang kepala riset untuk proyek organisasi dengan nama sandi Sherry. Selain itu, dia tidak tahu apa-apa lagi. Dia tidak tahu namanya yang sebenarnya dan dia juga tidak tahu penelitian macam apa yang sedang dikerjakannya. Dia tahu usianya dari gosip yang beredar di kalangan anggota organisasi yang rangkingnya rendah dan mereka bergosip tentang gadis ini karena dia adalah wanita favorit Gin. Dia hanya bisa menyimpulkan bahwa gadis ini pasti seseorang yang sangat jenius sehingga bisa menjadi kepala riset dalam usia muda.

Rye mengecek jam tangannya lagi dan segera bersiap dengan senapannya. _"Lima menit lagi,"_ ucapnya dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus semakin kencang sehingga rambutnya yang panjang melambai-lambai dengan liar dan membuatnya terganggu. Tapi kemudian seseorang memegang rambutnya sehingga rambutnya berhenti melambai-lambai.

"Aku selalu melakukannya untuk Gin," ucap Sherry datar ketika Rye menoleh padanya.

Rye hanya menatapnya dengan dingin kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke teropong senapannya untuk mengamati jalanan di bawahnya dan mencari targetnya. Sejujurnya, dia tidak suka gadis ini atau siapapun menyentuh apalagi memegang rambutnya. Tapi dia tidak punya pilihan lain jadi dia tidak mengatakan apapun. Tak lama kemudian targetnya pun muncul dan detik berikutnya targetnya itu sudah terbaring tak bernyawa di jalanan dengan kepala berlubang.

Rye merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri karena dia harus melakukan semua ini, mengerjakan pekerjaan kotor untuk organisasi. Betapa inginnya dia membunuh dirinya sendiri karena dia sudah mengotori jiwanya dengan membunuh orang. Dia tahu dia tidak akan bisa menjadi orang yang sama lagi ketika semua ini berakhir. Jiwanya sudah rusak dan tidak akan bisa diperbaiki lagi. Dia bahkan memutuskan untuk berhenti menjadi agen FBI setelah kasus Organisasi Hitam ini selesai, dengan begitu dia tidak perlu melakukan hal seperti ini lagi.

Sherry melepaskan rambut Rye ketika Rye menarik diri dari senapannya. Rye membereskan senapannya dalam diam kemudian melangkah menuju pintu atap diikuti oleh Sherry. Beberapa saat kemudian mereka berdua sudah sampai di tempat dimana dia memarkir mobil pick up-nya. Dia duduk di kursi sopir sementara Sherry duduk di kursi penumpang di sebelahnya. Lagi-lagi dia ingin sekali menghela nafas tapi dia segera menahan dirinya dan tetap terlihat dingin. Sekarang dia harus mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menahan godaan yang biasanya dilancarkan anggota organisasi untuk mengajaknya menghabiskan malam bersama. Sepertinya menghabiskan malam bersama setelah menjalankan misi merupakan tradisi dalam organisasi. Sejauh ini dia selalu berhasil menghindar dan menolak rayuan partnernya, baik yang wanita maupun laki-laki.

Tiba-tiba Rye jadi bertanya-tanya sudah berapa anggota organisasi yang tidur dengan gadis ini. Gadis ini begitu muda jadi mungkin banyak anggota organisasi yang dengan mudah mengambil keuntungan darinya. Tapi kemudian dia ingat bahwa gadis ini adalah wanita favorit Gin jadi pasti tidak ada yang berani mengajaknya menghabiskan malam bersama. _"Lucu sekali,"_ pikirnya sinis.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, Rye menyadari bahwa Sherry sepertinya tidak tertarik untuk mengajaknya menghabiskan malam bersama. Dia mengambil kesimpulan bahwa mungkin Sherry pun juga tidak ingin membuat Gin marah padanya dengan tidur dengan laki-laki lain sehingga dia segera menyalakan mesin mobilnya setelah mengirim e-mail pada Anokata tentang misinya lalu mengantar Sherry pulang ke apartemennya. Mereka berdua hanya duduk diam sepanjang perjalanan dan ini membuat Rye merasa nyaman karena dia tidak ingin bicara setelah apa yang dilakukannya tadi. Bahkan kalau diingat-ingat lagi, mereka berdua hanya bicara satu dua kalimat saja sepanjang misi ini.

Setengah jam kemudian, Rye menghentikan mobilnya di tempat parkir apartemen Sherry. Sherry pun menoleh padanya.

"Kau kelihatan sangat lelah. Apa kau mau mampir untuk minum denganku?" ucap Sherry sehingga membuat Rye terkejut tapi dia dengan cepat mengendalikan dirinya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sherry dan menatapnya dengan tatapannya yang paling dingin.

"_Ternyata dia sama saja seperti yang lain. Tapi rayuannya benar-benar buruk. Dia benar-benar masih ingusan, tidak tahu bagaimana caranya merayu seorang laki-laki,"_ pikir Rye sambil menertawakan Sherry dalam hati.

"Tapi kalau kau takut pada Gin, kau boleh menolak tawaranku," ucap Sherry dengan senyum mengejek di bibirnya.

Kali ini Rye benar-benar terpana sehingga dia hanya menatap Sherry yang membuka pintu mobilnya lalu keluar dan menutupnya kembali kemudian mulai melangkah menuju apartemennya tanpa mempedulikan dirinya yang masih ada di dalam mobil. Dia menghela nafas dan akhirnya keluar dari mobilnya. Padahal dia bisa saja tidak ambil pusing dengan ucapan Sherry namun ternyata egonya lebih dominan daripada logikanya. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan seorang gadis berusia 17 tahun mengejeknya dan melihatnya sebagai pecundang yang takut pada kriminal macam Gin.

XXX

Rye duduk di sofa sambil menghabiskan minumannya. Dia sudah menghabiskan dua gelas bir dan ini adalah gelas ketiganya. Dia memilih bir karena dia tidak ingin mabuk lalu melakukan hal-hal yang berbahaya. Sementara itu, Sherry sendiri menghilang ke kamarnya sejak sampai di apartemennya.

Ketika Rye mengisi gelasnya untuk kali keempat, Sherry keluar dari kamarnya dengan hanya memakai gaun tidur satin berwarna hijau muda yang panjangnya hanya sampai setengah pahanya. Rye tidak bisa mengingkari bahwa wanita di depannya ini benar-benar seksi tapi dia tahu dengan jelas dia tidak boleh tergoda dengan wanita ini atau wanita-wanita lain yang merupakan anggota organisasi. Dia membenci mereka, atau lebih tepatnya dia harus membenci mereka karena mereka busuk, sama seperti organisasi yang mempekerjakan mereka.

Sherry duduk di sebelah Rye kemudian menuangkan minuman ke gelasnya sendiri lalu mengambil posisi duduk yang nyaman di sofa tersebut dan memandangi laki-laki yang duduk di sebelahnya. Sekali-sekali dia menyesap minumannya tapi matanya tidak pernah lepas dari Rye.

Sebenarnya Rye dapat merasakan kalau Sherry sedang memandanginya tapi dia memilih untuk tidak mempedulikannya. Namun, setelah beberapa menit berlalu, ternyata dia merasa terganggu juga sehingga dia menoleh. Dia menatap mata Sherry dan menduga bahwa dia akan melihat mata yang penuh nafsu tapi ternyata dia salah besar. Sherry menatapnya dengan tatapan seperti sedang menatap tikus-tikus percobaan di laboratorium, itulah yang dirasakannya dari tatapan Sherry dan itu membuatnya marah. Ingin rasanya dia mencekik gadis ini karena sejak tadi gadis ini merendahkannya tapi dia segera sadar dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Sherry, mencoba bersikap sedingin dan secuek mungkin.

Ketika Rye sudah berhasil mengendalikan dirinya lagi dan mulai merasa tenang tiba-tiba Sherry meraih rambutnya yang panjang dan memainkannya di tangannya. Dia langsung merenggut rambutnya dari tangan Sherry dan menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh namun Sherry hanya tertawa kecil.

"Kau sama saja dengan Gin," ucap Sherry.

Kata-kata Sherry barusan benar-benar seperti saklar yang berfungsi untuk mematikan kesabaran Rye sekaligus menyalakan kembali api kemarahan di hatinya. Dia melempar gelas yang sedang dipegangnya sehingga gelas itu menabrak dinding dan jatuh berantakan di lantai lalu mendorong Sherry sampai terbaring di sofa dengan dia berada di atasnya.

"Kalau kau bicara seperti itu lagi, kau akan mati," ucap Rye dingin.

"Tapi aku bicara yang sebenarnya. Gin tidak suka jika aku bermain dengan rambutnya. Kau juga begitu," ucap Sherry dengan nada kekanak-kanakan yang dibuat-buat.

Rye hanya diam saja karena dia sadar Sherry sedang mempermainkannya dan dia tidak punya cara untuk membalikkan keadaan. Dia seharusnya tidak meremehkan gadis ini walaupun dia masih berusia 17 tahun. Bagaimanapun juga, gadis ini adalah wanita favorit Gin dan dia sangat jenius.

Melihat Rye hanya diam saja, Sherry menyeringai dan melanjutkan aksinya.

"Kalau kau tidak sama dengan Gin, kau pasti tidak akan melarangku bermain dengan rambutmu," ucap Sherry masih dengan nada kekanak-kanakannya.

Rye menatap Sherry sejenak lalu melepaskannya. Dia kembali duduk di posisinya semula dan mengambil botol wine yang diminum Sherry. Dia benar-benar membutuhkan sesuatu yang keras karena dia ingin mabuk. Bukankah seharusnya dia yang menjadi pelanggan dan Sherry yang menjadi pelacurnya? Tapi kenapa semuanya berbalik menjadi Sherry yang menjadi pelanggan dan dia menjadi gigolonya? Lagi-lagi dia merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri.

Rye bertahan sekuat tenaga untuk meredam emosinya ketika Sherry mempermainkan rambutnya yang panjang. Sherry menguncir rambutnya di kedua sisi seperti model rambut sailormoon lalu mengepang masing-masing kuncirannya. Kemudian Sherry bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil ponselnya.

"Oh, lihat, betapa cantiknya dirimu," ucap Sherry yang memotretnya sambil tertawa sehingga Rye kehilangan kesabaran untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Rye membuka kunciran rambutnya dan mengurai rambutnya seperti semula lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan merebut ponsel dari tangan Sherry lalu menariknya untuk duduk kembali dan menekannya ke sandaran sofa.

"Berhenti mempermainkanku, wanita sialan," seru Rye dengan gigi gemeretak menahan marah.

"Hoo, kau benar-benar tidak sabaran ya. Baiklah. Buka kaosmu!" ucap Sherry sambil tersenyum sehingga Rye kembali terpana.

"Apa?" seru Rye tapi Sherry sudah menarik bagian bawah kaos turtleneck lengan panjang berwarna hitam yang dipakainya ke atas untuk melepasnya sehingga Rye bertelanjang dada. Kemudian dia mendorong Rye agar duduk di posisinya semula kemudian dia duduk di pangkuan Rye. Dia menggambar bentuk spiral di dada Rye dengan ujung jari telunjuknya sambil menatap mata Rye.

"Kau tahu, kau kelihatan sangat seksi dengan bekas-bekas luka di sekujur tubuhmu, sama seperti Gin," ucap Sherry sambil tersenyum.

Rye menggeram dan menatap Sherry dengan marah tapi Sherry tidak ambil pusing dan tetap tersenyum. Kemudian Sherry mulai menciumi titik-titik sensitif di lehernya lalu bergerak turun ke dadanya. Setiap dia mendesah, dia bisa merasa kalau bibir Sherry membentuk senyuman di kulitnya. Lagi-lagi dia merasa jijik dengan dirinya sendiri tapi dia benar-benar tidak bisa menahannya karena bibir Sherry benar-benar bekerja dengan baik di tubuhnya.

Tak lama kemudian, benteng pertahanan Rye pun hancur dan dia menarik dagu Sherry dari dadanya agar dia bisa menatap wajah Sherry lalu dia mencium bibir Sherry dengan penuh gairah. Sherry menghentikan ciumannya setelah beberapa saat dan menatap matanya.

"Katakan padaku, kenapa kau bergabung dengan organisasi? Bukankah kau benci membunuh?" tanya Sherry.

Rye pun kembali terpana. Dia merasa benar-benar seperti orang bodoh sekarang. Dia sampai berpikir bahwa dia akan menghabiskan sepanjang malam ini dengan terpana pada setiap ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Sherry. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menyeringai.

"Jadi karena itu kau berani mempermainkanku? Karena kau mengira aku benci membunuh sehingga aku tidak akan membunuhmu, begitu?" Rye balik bertanya.

Sherry tertawa kemudian dia mencium bibir Rye dan Rye pun membalas ciumannya.

"Jadi kenapa?" tanya Sherry setelah dia mengakhiri ciumannya.

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin kalau aku benci membunuh?" Rye balik bertanya lagi.

"Aku bisa merasakannya, Rye. Tadi, saat kau menembak targetmu," jawab Sherry.

Rye mencium bibir Sherry lagi dan Sherry pun membalas ciumannya.

"Hanya karena itu?" tanya Rye setelah dia mengakhiri ciumannya.

"Gin adalah seorang pembunuh dan kau tidak mau kusamakan dengannya," jawab Sherry.

Rye akhirnya tertawa karena dia sudah kehilangan kemampuannya untuk terpana.

"Aku menginginkanmu, Sherry. Aku benar-benar menginginkanmu," ucap Rye kemudian dia mencium bibir Sherry lagi.

Rye membawa Sherry ke kamarnya setelah dia mengakhiri ciumannya. Dia membaringkan Sherry di tempat tidur, melepas semua pakaiannya yang tersisa yaitu celananya lalu naik ke tempat tidur.

XXX

Rye berbaring di tempat tidur dengan nafas terengah-engah, begitu juga dengan Sherry yang berbaring di sebelahnya. Dia berani bertaruh, seks yang baru saja dilakukannya adalah seks paling hebat yang pernah dia lakukan sepanjang hidupnya. Baru kali ini dia benar-benar menginginkan seorang wanita sehingga dia memberikan semua yang dia punya dan mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya untuk memuaskan mereka berdua. Biasanya kasus-kasus yang ditanganinya lebih menyita perhatiannya daripada wanita-wanita yang ada di sekitarnya. Dia bahkan berpacaran dengan seorang wanita hanya untuk menyelesaikan kasus yang ditanganinya. Tapi Sherry benar-benar berbeda.

"Teriakanmu sangat keras," komentar Sherry sambil menoleh kepada Rye dengan senyum mengejek di bibirnya.

Rye hanya bisa tersenyum. Tadi dia berkata pada Sherry bahwa dia akan membuat Sherry menjerit sekeras-kerasnya karena sudah mempermainkannya, namun akhirnya dia sendiri yang berteriak keras-keras dan mengalahkan teriakan Sherry saat mereka mencapai klimaks.

"Baiklah. Aku mengaku kalah," ucap Rye sambil menoleh kepada Sherry.

Sherry tertawa mendengarnya dan Rye pun tersenyum melihatnya. Dia menarik Sherry ke dalam pelukannya dan mendekapnya dengan erat lalu menghela nafas puas ketika merasakan tubuh Sherry yang lembut menekan tubuhnya.

"Kau tahu, kau benar-benar mirip dengan Gin," ucap Sherry sehingga membuat kemarahan Rye timbul kembali, namun sebelum Rye sempat bereaksi, Sherry melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Tapi kau sangat berbeda darinya."

Rye tidak tahu bagaimana dia harus merasa. Apakah dia bisa merasa senang karena seorang anggota Organisasi Hitam mengatakan padanya bahwa dia sangat berbeda dengan seorang anggota Organisasi Hitam yang lain? Kalau tidak, apa yang harus dirasakannya? Tapi dia tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa kata-kata Sherry barusan sangat berarti baginya. Kata-kata itu seolah-olah menghapus mendung yang selama ini bergelayut di hatinya semenjak dia menyusup ke dalam Organisasi Hitam.

Ketika Rye sadar dari lamunannya, ternyata Sherry sudah terlelap dalam dekapannya. Dia menarik selimut untuk menutupi mereka berdua lalu tersenyum lembut sambil membelai rambut Sherry. Beberapa saat kemudian dia juga menutup matanya dan segera terlelap.

XXX

Keesokan paginya, Rye bangun lebih dulu daripada Sherry. Dia mengamati wajah Sherry yang masih tertidur di pelukannya. Wajah itu terlihat begitu tenang dan polos sehingga bibir Rye otomatis membentuk senyuman.

"_Ternyata di neraka terdalam pun, aku masih bisa menemukan malaikat,"_ ucap Rye dalam hati.

Rye mencium kening Sherry dengan lembut kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dengan hati-hati agar Sherry tidak terbangun. Dia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan memungut celananya yang tergeletak di lantai lalu keluar dari kamar Sherry dan menutup pintunya tanpa menimbulkan suara berisik. Dia menemukan pakaiannya di sofa lalu memakai semua pakaiannya dengan cepat dan bergegas melangkah ke pintu. Begitu dia melangkah keluar dari pintu, dia langsung berhadapan dengan Gin yang menyeringai jahat kepadanya. Dia menutup pintu di belakangnya dengan tenang lalu menatap Gin dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau benar-benar binatang, Rye," ucap Gin setelah mereka saling menatap selama beberapa saat.

"Kenapa? Apa karena aku tidur dengan wanitamu?" tanya Rye sambil menyeringai. Dia bisa melihat mata Gin berkilat marah tapi Gin tidak mencabut pistolnya sehingga membuat Rye bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Kau baru saja meniduri adik pacarmu," jawab Gin dengan tenang.

Rye langsung merasa ada sesuatu yang retak di dalam hati dan pikirannya, namun dia bertahan karena dia tidak ingin melihat Gin merasa senang.

"Pantas saja Sherry tertarik padaku. Kakaknya pun juga tertarik padaku. Kau tahu, aku tidak keberatan jika harus memiliki keduanya. Terutama Sherry. Dia sangat menakjubkan," ucap Rye sambil menyeringai.

"Kuperingatkan padamu. Jangan berani-berani mendekatinya lagi. Kalau tidak, kau akan berada dalam masalah yang sangat besar," ucap Gin dengan nada yang sangat dingin dan berbahaya.

"Baiklah. Terserah kau saja. Aku tidak berniat merebut wanitamu. Tapi kalau ada kesempatan, aku akan tidur dengannya lagi," ucap Rye sambil menyeringai lalu dia bergegas pergi dari situ sebelum Gin menembaknya. Namun begitu sampai di belokan, dia berhenti dan bersembunyi di situ. Dia mengintip dengan hati-hati dan melihat Gin masuk ke apartemen Sherry.

Tak lama kemudian, Rye melihat pintu apartemen Sherry terbuka lagi dan tampak Sherry yang masih memakai gaun tidurnya mendorong Gin keluar dari apartemennya.

"Aku tidak punya waktu untukmu sekarang. Aku harus melakukan eksperimen hari ini," ucap Sherry sambil mendorong Gin.

"Kau punya waktu untuk Rye tapi kau tidak punya waktu untukku!" seru Gin setelah Sherry berhasil mendorongnya keluar.

"Ada apa denganmu? Bukankah kau juga tidur dengan yang lain?" tanya Sherry.

"Jadi kau mau membalasku dengan cara tidur dengan Rye, begitu?" seru Gin.

Rye merasa seperti ada yang meremas jantungnya setelah dia mendengar ucapan Gin. Dia tidak bisa menerima kalau Sherry ternyata hanya menjadikannya alat untuk membalas Gin padahal dia merasa dia baru saja melewatkan malam paling menakjubkan dalam hidupnya.

"Tidak. Aku tidur dengannya karena aku memang ingin tidur dengannya," ucap Sherry.

Kelegaan langsung membanjiri hati Rye setelah mendengar ucapan Sherry barusan.

"Beraninya kau berkata begitu!" seru Gin. Lalu dia mencabut pistolnya dan mengarahkannya ke kepala Sherry.

"Bisakah kau berhenti bersikap seperti anak kecil? Kau selalu saja menodongku dengan pistol kalau kau tidak mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan," ucap Sherry dengan kesal namun Gin tidak bergeming dan terus menodongnya.

Sherry akhirnya menghela nafas kemudian dia menghampiri Gin. Dia memegang pipi Gin lalu mencium bibir Gin dengan penuh gairah. Gin akhirnya menyelipkan pistolnya kembali ke dalam jubah hitamnya lalu mendorong Sherry ke dinding terdekat tanpa memutus ciuman mereka.

Sementara itu, seekor monster tiba-tiba muncul dalam benak Rye ketika melihat Gin dan Sherry berciuman. Monster itu mempunyai keinginan kuat untuk mencabik-cabik dan menghabisi laki-laki berambut pirang panjang yang sedang berciuman dengan Sherry itu. Namun dengan segera, dia mengalihkan pandangannya dan mengunci monster itu rapat-rapat di belakang kepalanya.

"_Kau tidak boleh seperti ini. Kau harus membuang perasaanmu jauh-jauh. Kau punya misi yang harus diselesaikan,"_ ucap Rye pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah berciuman selama beberapa saat, Sherry mengakhiri ciumannya dan mendorong Gin menjauh. Tapi Gin tidak bergeming dan berusaha menciumnya lagi sehingga Sherry pun angkat bicara.

"Gin, aku ada eksperimen hari ini," ucap Sherry tegas.

"Baiklah. Aku akan melepaskanmu kali ini," ucap Gin sambil menyeringai kemudian dia melepaskan Sherry dan melangkah pergi ke arah berlawanan dari tempat Rye bersembunyi.

"Dasar laki-laki! Mereka sangat merepotkan," gumam Sherry lalu dia melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemennya dan menutup pintunya.

Rye pun juga berbalik dan mulai melangkah pergi. Dia tahu dia tidak boleh berada di dekat Sherry lagi. Dia tahu Sherry akan menjadi ancaman besar dalam keberhasilan misinya jika dia terus berada di sekitar Sherry. Apalagi jika memang benar bahwa Sherry adalah adik Akemi. Dia benar-benar akan berada dalam masalah besar seperti yang tadi diancamkan Gin padanya. Meskipun begitu, dia juga tahu dia tidak akan bisa melupakan kenangan semalam, malam yang dihabiskannya bersama Sherry.

**Bersambung...**


	2. Epilog

**Disclaimer :**

Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.

**Catatan Penulis :**

Terima kasih kepada RenDhi Mada Uchiha, Kongming the Fierce, Aiwha Katsushika, Fujita Hoshiko, ShinYi, Ralilac, shirayuki nao dan ohjack untuk komennya.

RenDhi-san : *Ngasih daun sirih*

Kongming-san : Emang Lu Boyan dulu kelakuannya begitu ya? Kayaknya belum bisa dikatakan turun ranjang deh. Rye kan belum nikah sama Akemi.

Aiwha-san : Oh, aku lupa bilang kalau cerita ini fic request dari seseorang walaupun sebenarnya aku juga sudah kepikiran. Kalau yang Semalam Bersamamu murni dari keinginanku sendiri. Yah, mungkin biar ada variasi rate. He he he. Chapter pertama dari cerita ini terjadi sebelum cerita Detektif Conan dimulai, kira-kira setahun sebelumnya karena Shiho di sini masih berusia 17 tahun dan chapter kedua ini terjadi setelah Organisasi Hitam musnah. Jadi Shiho akan menyusut dan bertemu Conan tapi tidak diceritakan di fic ini.

Fujita-san : Di chapter pertama, Akemi masih hidup soalnya setting waktunya kira-kira setahun sebelum cerita Detektif Conan dimulai (Shiho masih 17 tahun). Di chapter kedua, Akemi sudah mati karena setting waktunya setelah Organisasi Hitam musnah. Kalau perasaan Shuichi pada Akemi, sesuai dengan canon.

ShinYi-san : Beres!

Ralilac-san : Gimana hasil kenekatannya? Jadi suka atau masih tetap nggak suka?

Shirayuki-san : Mungkin itu sebabnya Gin membunuh Akemi (selain karena perintah anokata). Dia mau balas dendam. He he he. Yah, Rye kan baru tahu kalau Sherry adiknya Akemi pagi harinya dan Sherry juga nggak tahu kalau Rye itu pacar kakaknya. Ai kemungkinan besar baru tahu kenyataan ini setelah Bourbon arc selesai. Conan sekarang juga sudah tahu tapi dia memilih untuk menunggu Akai siap menjelaskan semuanya pada Ai.

Ohjack-san : Ini fic yang kamu request. Semoga sesuai dengan harapan.

By the way, penulis menerima kritikan keras dari penggemar Shiho dan penggemar canon pairing (ShinRan, HeiKazu, dll) di fic Semalam Bersamamu jadi penulis ingin menjawabnya walaupun mereka mungkin tidak akan membaca jawaban penulis di sini. Apalagi penggemar Shiho bilang kalau penulis sudah membuat Shiho menjadi wanita jalang dan dia juga mencela fic tersebut, jadi kalau mereka membaca fic ini, yah, penulis tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan mereka terhadap penulis saat ini dan celaan yang akan penulis terima.

BlackSunWhiteMoon : Sebenarnya aku sudah memberi penjelasan bahwa Shiho dibesarkan di Amerika dalam didikan organisasi kriminal jadi nilai moral yang tertanam dalam dirinya berbeda dengan nilai moral yang tertanam dalam orang Indonesia. Di sepanjang cerita, Shiho hanya tidur dengan Heiji, yang pertama karena dia mabuk, yang kedua karena Heiji adalah pacarnya, yang ketiga dan seterusnya karena Heiji adalah suaminya. Jadi aku tidak mengerti dimana letak ketidak-exclusive-annya. Atau exclusive yang kamu maksud adalah Shiho tidak akan pernah punya pacar atau suami untuk selamanya? Dan aku tidak akan membuat Shiho tidur dengan Hakase karena Shiho kelihatannya sudah menganggap Hakase sebagai ayahnya sendiri dan Hakase juga kelihatannya sudah menganggap Shiho sebagai putrinya sendiri.

Uka-chan : Aku pernah nonton Detektif Conan dan aku tahu bahwa itu adalah canon pairing. Masalahnya ini adalah fanfiction, jadi aku bisa menulis pairing apapun yang aku mau dan se-crack apapun pairing-nya. Lagipula kalau pairing-nya sudah canon, buat apa nulis fanfiction-nya? Penulis aslinya (Gosho Aoyama) bisa melakukannya dengan lebih baik.

ai haibara4 : Maaf kalau aku sudah menghancurkan image Shiho yang ada di pikiranmu. Shiho di cerita itu adalah Shiho yang ada di pikiranku. Seorang wanita tidak baik yang berusaha untuk menjadi wanita baik. Aku menyukai semua yang ada dalam diri Shiho, baik ketika dia masih menjadi Sherry maupun ketika dia menjadi Ai Haibara. Dan aku percaya bahwa Sherry bukanlah wanita innocent seperti Ran, Kazuha dan wanita-wanita baik lain di Detektif Conan namun juga bukan berarti murahan. Kamu bisa lihat sendiri bahwa dia hanya tidur dengan Heiji di sepanjang cerita, jadi aku tidak mengerti dimana letak murahannya? Dan harus dipahami juga bahwa standar moral yang dipakai di setiap negara itu berbeda dan kebetulan setting ceritanya di Jepang.

Baiklah, setelah menjawab kritik, ini dia chapter kedua yang merupakan chapter terakhir cerita ini. Setelah kemarin pembaca melihat bagaimana mereka bertemu, chapter ini menceritakan bagaimana mereka berakhir.

Oh ya, fic ini adalah request dari Poppy-san alias ohjack.

Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!

* * *

><p><strong>Mimpi yang Sempurna<strong>

By Enji86

**Epilog**

Lima tahun kemudian...

Shuichi terbangun di pagi hari dan merasakan nafas istrinya yang lembut dan teratur membelai dadanya yang telanjang. Dia mengamati wajah istrinya yang masih terlelap dalam pelukannya sambil tersenyum.

"_Dia masih saja terlihat seperti malaikat kalau dia sedang tidur,"_ ucapnya dalam hati.

Kadang-kadang dia merasa ini hanyalah mimpi, merasakan istrinya tidur dalam pelukannya setelah dia memberikan tanda cintanya pada istrinya setiap malam. Lalu saat terbangun pagi harinya, dia bisa mengamati wajah istrinya yang masih terlelap sampai istrinya bangun. Dan ketika istrinya bangun, dia akan melihat istrinya tersenyum padanya dan mengucapkan selamat pagi.

Terkadang dia juga masih belum bisa percaya bahwa dia bisa menjadikan istrinya ini sebagai miliknya. Istrinya adalah wanita yang dingin sekaligus hangat, kuat sekaligus rapuh, penakut sekaligus pemberani, bodoh sekaligus jenius, penuh dosa sekaligus tanpa dosa, cuek sekaligus perhatian, angkuh sekaligus rendah hati, galak sekaligus lembut dan sinis sekaligus manis. Istrinya punya segalanya di dalam dirinya sehingga dia yang pada awalnya hanya ingin melindunginya karena rasa bersalah, akhirnya jatuh cinta pada istrinya dan istrinya menjadi orang yang paling dia cintai di dunia ini.

Istrinya menjalani kehidupan yang penuh dengan kepahitan dan dia merupakan salah satu penyebabnya, tapi istrinya memaafkannya sehingga dia juga bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Istrinya adalah orang yang paling berhak menerima semua kebahagiaan yang ada di dunia ini, tapi istrinya tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu, tidak pernah banyak meminta dan menuntut, selalu merasa cukup dengan apa yang ada dan bisa merasa bahagia dengan itu, membuat orang yang bernasib lebih baik dari istrinya namun banyak menangis dan mengeluh menjadi terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

Ketika istrinya menerima lamarannya, dia tahu dia adalah laki-laki yang paling beruntung di dunia ini. Dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia akan selalu melindungi istrinya dan selalu ada di samping istrinya dalam kondisi apapun. Dia akan selalu membuat istrinya bahagia, memeluk istrinya dengan erat dan tidak pernah melepaskannya. Dia akan memberikan semuanya karena dia tahu dia tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi laki-laki yang pantas untuk istrinya.

Lalu istrinya mulai terbangun dan membuka matanya. Istrinya menatap matanya kemudian tersenyum padanya.

"Pagi, Sayang," sapa istrinya.

Dia mencium kening istrinya sebelum membalas sapaan istrinya.

"Pagi," jawabnya.

Lalu istrinya melepaskan diri dari pelukannya dan bangkit dari tempat tidur namun dia segera menarik istrinya kembali ke posisinya semula dan mendekap istrinya dengan erat.

"Kau pikir kemana kau akan pergi?" tanyanya.

"Aku harus membereskan beberapa dokumen di Bagian Forensik jadi aku harus ke kantor," jawab istrinya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi," ucapnya.

"Oh, ayolah, aku harus membereskan dokumen-dokumen itu segera," ucap istrinya.

"Tapi ini kan hari minggu. Aku ingin menghabiskan hari ini bersamamu. Kita kan baru saja menikah dua minggu yang lalu," ucapnya.

Istrinya terdiam sejenak untuk berpikir lalu tersenyum kepadanya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menghabiskan hari ini bersamamu," ucap istrinya.

Dia tersenyum mendengarnya kemudian dia mencium bibir istrinya dengan lembut.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya istrinya setelah dia mengakhiri ciumannya.

"Sarapan di tempat tidur dan menonton TV sampai siang lalu kita bisa jalan-jalan, bagaimana menurutmu?" jawabnya.

"Kedengarannya bagus," komentar istrinya.

Kemudian istrinya kembali melepaskan diri dari pelukannya dan bangkit dari tempat tidur sehingga dia harus menariknya kembali untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" serunya kesal.

"Apa? Bukankah kau bilang sarapan di tempat tidur. Kita butuh sarapannya kan? Makanya aku mau membuatnya," ucap istrinya.

"Yah, kau benar," ucapnya lalu menghela nafas.

"Tentu saja aku benar," ucap istrinya sambil menahan tawa.

Lalu istrinya mencoba bangkit kembali tapi dia menahannya.

"Kalau begitu aku saja yang membuat sarapannya. Kau diam saja di sini," ucapnya.

Kali ini istrinya benar-benar tertawa.

"Ada apa denganmu? Apa kau pikir aku akan kabur, begitu?" tanya istrinya.

"Tentu saja tidak," serunya lalu dia melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan gumaman. "Lagipula apa salahnya kalau aku membuat sarapan?"

Istrinya meraih pipinya lalu mengelusnya dengan sayang.

"Baiklah. Terserah kau saja. Tapi awas ya kalau tidak enak," ucap istrinya.

Dia memegang tangan istrinya yang sedang mengelus pipinya lalu menciumnya.

"Tidak akan," ucapnya sambil nyengir lalu dia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan melangkah keluar dari kamar.

Dia langsung melangkah menuju dapur begitu keluar dari kamar. Dia merasa sangat nyaman tinggal di rumah ini bersama istrinya. Rumah yang ditempatinya bersama istrinya ini adalah rumah keluarga Miyano. Mereka berdua pindah ke sini setelah mereka menikah. Di rumah inilah, Akemi menyembunyikan kaset-kaset yang ditinggalkan ibu mereka untuk istrinya. Seseorang memang pernah dibunuh di rumah ini, tapi karena mereka berdua tidak percaya hantu dan semacamnya, mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal di rumah ini.

Setelah setengah jam berkutat di dapur, dia akhirnya melangkah kembali menuju kamarnya sambil membawa piring berisi omelet dan dua kaleng jus. Ketika masuk kamar, dia melihat istrinya menonton TV di atas tempat tidur sambil senyum-senyum karena sedang menonton Penguin of Madagascar. Dia meletakkan dua jus kaleng yang dibawanya di meja yang ada di samping tempat tidur lalu meletakkan piring berisi omelet di pangkuan istrinya dan naik ke tempat tidur.

"Hmm, kelihatannya enak," komentar istrinya saat mengamati omelet yang ada di piring.

Istrinya mengambil sendok dan mencicipi omelet yang ada di hadapannya lalu menyendok satu lagi untuk menyuapinya.

"Hei, kenapa kau tidak mengambil alih tugas memasak di rumah ini? Ini sangat enak," ucap istrinya sambil nyengir.

"Huh, aku tidak akan terbujuk rayuanmu itu," ucapnya.

"Tapi aku tidak sedang merayumu. Aku serius," ucap istrinya.

"Aku tidak mau," ucapnya.

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanya istrinya.

"Karena aku lebih suka makan masakanmu yang rasanya paling enak di dunia itu," jawabnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Dasar tukang rayu! Bilang saja kalau kau malas," ucap istrinya.

"Nah, itu kau sudah tahu," ucapnya sambil nyengir sementara istrinya hanya tertawa.

Setelah menghabiskan sarapannya, istrinya menyandarkan kepalanya di bahunya sehingga dia melingkarkan lengannya di bahu istrinya.

"Aku masih belum bisa percaya semua ini," ucap istrinya.

"Percaya apa?" tanyanya.

"Sepertinya baru kemarin aku ingin sekali memutilasimu menjadi potongan-potongan kecil dan menjadikanmu barbeque karena perbuatanmu. Tapi sekarang kau menjadi suamiku," jawab istrinya.

"Itu terdengar sangat mengerikan karena aku yakin kau mampu melakukannya. Syukurlah aku menjadi suamimu, bukan daging barbeque-mu," ucapnya setengah bercanda.

"Ya, kau memang harus banyak bersyukur," ucap istrinya sambil tertawa. "Aku bahkan sampai menampar Kudo-kun karena dia menyembunyikan kebenaran dariku," lanjut istrinya.

Dia hanya bisa diam karena dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Oh iya, aku jadi ingat. Aku ada janji makan siang bersama Kudo-kun hari ini untuk membicarakan bukti-bukti kasus yang sedang ditanganinya," ucap istrinya.

Dia langsung melepaskan lengannya dari bahu istrinya lalu mengambil ponsel istrinya yang ada di atas meja di samping tempat tidur dan menyodorkannya pada istrinya.

"Batalkan sekarang juga. Bukankah tadi kau sudah setuju untuk menghabiskan hari ini bersamaku," ucapnya.

"Eh? Tapi aku sudah janji," ucap istrinya.

"Batalkan!" serunya bersikeras.

"Kenapa kau begitu bersikeras? Apa kau cemburu?" goda istrinya.

"Aku cemburu? Mana mungkin aku cemburu," ucapnya.

"Ya sudah. Kalau kau tidak cemburu, aku akan makan siang dengannya," ucap istrinya.

"Apa? Dasar kau ini!" serunya lalu dia mendorong istrinya sampai terbaring di tempat tidur dan mulai menggelitikinya sampai istrinya memohon padanya untuk berhenti. Dia merasa sangat beruntung bisa menemukan kelemahan istrinya yang satu itu.

"Kau jahat," ucap istrinya dengan kesal sambil menghapus air matanya yang keluar karena terlalu banyak tertawa akibat kegelian.

Dia nyengir pada istrinya kemudian mencium bibir istrinya.

"Maafkan aku. Baiklah, aku memang cemburu. Jadi batalkan janjimu, oke?" ucapnya setelah dia mengakhiri ciumannya.

"Baiklah," ucap istrinya sambil tersenyum.

Dia menarik dirinya dari atas tubuh istrinya lalu membantu istrinya duduk kembali. Dia mengambil ponsel istrinya lalu menyerahkannya pada istrinya.

"Halo, Kudo-kun... Aku ingin memberitahumu bahwa aku tidak bisa makan siang denganmu hari ini... Ya, aku tahu, tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa... Kita bisa menyelesaikannya nanti... Tapi aku...," istrinya tidak bisa menyelesaikan pembicaraannya di telepon karena dia sudah merebut ponsel yang dipegang istrinya.

"Berhenti mengganggu istriku, detektif sialan," ucapnya lalu dia langsung menutup teleponnya.

Istrinya langsung tertawa melihat aksinya barusan sementara dia sendiri merasa kesal.

"Hei, kenapa kau berkata begitu padanya?" tanya istrinya.

"Dia sangat menyebalkan. Kenapa dia masih saja mengganggu istriku di hari minggu padahal dia sudah menghabiskan waktu bersama istriku setiap hari?" jawabnya dengan kesal.

"Dia tidak menggangguku. Aku adalah rekan kerjanya dan dia membutuhkan aku untuk membicarakan kasus yang sedang ditanganinya dan membantunya menyelesaikannya," ucap istrinya.

"Tapi ini kan hari minggu. Seharusnya dia juga menghabiskan waktu bersama istrinya, bukannya mengejar-ngejar istri orang lain untuk membantunya menyelesaikan kasus," ucapnya.

"Yah, apa boleh buat. Dia memang maniak kasus. Lagipula dia tidak bisa membicarakan kasus-kasus pembunuhan mengerikan yang ditanganinya dengan istrinya. Istrinya pasti tidak mau melihat foto-foto hasil otopsi korban pembunuhan lalu membicarakannya seperti sedang membicarakan gosip selebritis terbaru kan?" ucap istrinya.

"Terserah. Yang jelas dia benar-benar mengganggu," ucapnya.

"Oh, kau terlihat sangat manis kalau sedang cemburu," goda istrinya.

"Tutup mulutmu," ucapnya kesal sementara istrinya tertawa.

Dia melingkarkan lengannya kembali di bahu istrinya sehingga istrinya kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di bahunya lalu mereka berdua kembali menonton TV dengan santai.

XXX

Shuichi menekan-nekan remote TV untuk mencari channel yang bagus sementara istrinya mandi. Mereka berdua baru saja pulang dari mall tempat mereka jalan-jalan dan makan malam sekaligus belanja kebutuhan sehari-hari karena persediaan di rumah mulai menipis.

Beberapa saat kemudian istrinya sudah keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Apa kau mau mandi sekarang?" tanya istrinya.

"Ya," jawabnya singkat lalu dia mematikan TV dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Dia mandi dengan cepat lalu kembali ke kamarnya untuk ganti pakaian. Dia selalu tidur bertelanjang dada sehingga dia hanya memakai celana piyamanya lalu keluar lagi dari kamar untuk mencari istrinya yang tidak ada di kamar.

Dia menemukan istrinya sedang menata belanjaannya di lemari es. Dia mengendap-endap lalu memeluk istrinya dari belakang dengan maksud mengejutkannya namun istrinya sama sekali tidak terkejut.

"Hei, kenapa kau tidak kaget?" tanyanya heran.

"Karena indra keenamku masih bekerja dengan baik," jawab istrinya.

"Indra keenam?" tanyanya.

"Ya, indra keenam. Sekarang bisakah kau lepaskan aku? Kau mengganggu pekerjaanku," jawab istrinya.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku kedinginan," ucapnya.

"Kalau begitu pakailah piyamamu," ucap istrinya.

"Itu tidak ada gunanya. Hanya kau yang bisa memberiku kehangatan," ucapnya.

"Oh, rayuan yang bagus sekali," ucap istrinya sinis.

"Terima kasih, Sayang. Apa aku bisa membawamu ke tempat tidur sekarang?" ucapnya sambil menciumi leher istrinya.

Istrinya menghela nafas lalu memasukkan semua belanjaannya ke dalam lemari es tanpa menatanya dengan teratur. Begitu istrinya menutup pintu lemari es, dia melepaskan pelukannya lalu menggendong istrinya ke kamar.

Dia membaringkan istrinya di tempat tidur lalu dia naik ke tempat tidur dan langsung menarik istrinya ke dalam pelukannya dan mendekapnya dengan erat. Mereka berdua diam dalam posisi tersebut selama beberapa lama sebelum istrinya memecah keheningan di kamar itu.

"Kenapa kau diam saja dari tadi? Apa kita tidak jadi melakukannya?" tanya istrinya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu? Apa kau sangat ingin melakukannya?" jawabnya sambil balik bertanya untuk menggoda istrinya.

Dia melihat wajah istrinya sedikit memerah sehingga dia nyengir.

"Itu karena kau selalu ingin melakukannya setiap malam sejak kita menikah. Makanya aku jadi heran," ucap istrinya untuk menyindirnya.

"Lho, bukankah kau yang menginginkannya setiap malam? Aku hanya mengabulkan keinginanmu," ucapnya untuk membalas sindiran istrinya.

"Hoo, begitu ya, baiklah," ucap istrinya.

Lalu dia merasakan istrinya mulai menciumi titik-titik sensitif di dadanya yang telanjang sehingga dia langsung merinding dan melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh istrinya lalu menjauhkan wajah istrinya dari dadanya.

"Baik, baik. Aku memang tidak ingin melakukannya malam ini," ucapnya.

"Huh? Kenapa?" tanya istrinya.

"Aku merasa aku hanya ingin mendekapmu malam ini," jawabnya.

Sebenarnya dia tidak mau melakukannya karena istrinya terlihat sangat lelah ketika dalam perjalanan pulang tadi, namun tentu saja dia tidak bisa mengatakan itu pada istrinya.

"Tunggu sebentar. Kau tidak terdengar seperti suamiku. Suamiku tidak akan pernah hanya ingin mendekapku di tempat tidur pada malam hari. Apa kau benar-benar suamiku?" ucap istrinya dengan gaya sok curiga.

"Hei, bisakah kau berhenti menggodaku. Aku serius," ucapnya dengan kesal.

"Tapi kau benar-benar tidak terdengar seperti suamiku," ucap istrinya sambil tertawa.

"Oh, terserah," ucapnya lalu dia kembali mendekap istrinya.

"_Kalau dia tahu alasanku yang sebenarnya, dia pasti benar-benar mengira aku bukan suaminya. Apa dia tidak mengerti kalau aku benar-benar sayang padanya?"_ gerutunya dalam hati.

Lalu keheningan pun menyelimuti kamar itu lagi.

"Sherry," panggilnya.

"Hmm?" sahut istrinya.

"Terima kasih karena kau sudah mau memaafkanku," ucapnya.

"Kau sudah menepati janjimu pada kakakku. Kau melindungiku dari peluru dan menyelamatkan nyawaku. Aku tidak bisa membencimu lagi makanya aku memaafkanmu," ucap istrinya.

"Tapi tetap saja aku ingin berterima kasih," ucapnya.

"Hmm, baiklah, kalau kau begitu inginnya berterima kasih, aku tidak keberatan dengan dompet Prada edisi musim semi," ucap istrinya sambil nyengir.

"Dasar kau ini!" ucapnya sambil tertawa.

Lalu hening lagi selama beberapa saat sampai istrinya memecahnya kembali.

"Rye," panggil istrinya.

"Hmm?" sahutnya.

"I love you," ucap istrinya.

Matanya langsung terbelalak mendengarnya karena dia sangat terkejut. Ini pertama kalinya dia mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut istrinya dan dia sangat bahagia sehingga wajahnya bersemu merah dan bibirnya otomatis membentuk senyuman setelah dia pulih dari kekagetannya.

"I love you, too," ucapnya sambil mempererat dekapannya pada tubuh istrinya.

Setelah merenung selama beberapa lama, tiba-tiba dia sadar kenapa istrinya mengatakan itu. Ternyata selama ini istrinya menunjukkan rasa cintanya padanya dengan bercinta dengannya setiap malam. Karena malam ini mereka tidak bercinta, maka istrinya pun menyatakan perasaannya dengan kata-kata. Dia langsung menunduk untuk menatap wajah istrinya yang terkubur di dadanya dan menemukan bahwa istrinya sudah terlelap. Dia membelai rambut istrinya dengan sayang sambil mencoba menahan air matanya yang mengancam keluar.

"_Memang sejak pertama kali bertemu lima tahun yang lalu, hanya Sherry yang bisa membuat Rye menjadi laki-laki paling bahagia di dunia ini."_

**Tamat.**


End file.
